


Present

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow more drabble</p><p>mm just an au where komaeda and hinata have been dating for awhile and celebrate their anniversaries every year, but this year, komaeda is just too sick to attend haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Hinata slipped into the small room, making an effort to not create too much noise. He closed the door behind him slowly and looked over at the bed, seeing the white-haired boy in deep sleep. His chest rose and fell in small, graceful movement.  
Tiptoeing to a small desk, he placed a bouquet of flowers down as softly as he could. The bouquet held many pink roses wrapped in a white cloth - Hinata was giving this as a present to Komaeda. It was their anniversary - every year, they would give presents to each other, but this year, Komaeda had fallen sick around the same time. Hinata made his way over to Komaeda's bed and kneeled down, watching him carefully. He rested his arms on the bed and laid his head down - it didn't seem like Komaeda was heating up.  
He leaned over the bed and softly placed his hand on Komaeda's forehead. It was a little warmer than it should've been - it's too bad they couldn't celebrate on time. Hinata placed his hands on the bed, still leaning over and looking at him. "Get better soon," he mumbled, closing his eyes. He was about to let out a sigh, but he felt the bed move and another pair of lips pressed against his. Hinata quickly opened his eyes and saw Komaeda's face right in front of him. "Ahaha, did you not see that one coming, Hinata-kun?"

Komaeda placed his left hand over Hinata's and pecked his nose. "I'm sorry, I don't have a better present to give you," he spoke hoarsely, a worried expression washing across his face.  
"Ah, no, it's fine..." Hinata flashed him a smile to make him feel better. "Nn, that's right... I got you something, too." Hinata walked over to the desk and picked up the bouquet, placing them into Komaeda's lap.

"Happy Anniversary," he said. Hinata gave Komaeda a shy kiss on the cheek, feeling a little hesitant to be forward.

"Th... Thank you, Hinata-kun. But you know, I think there's something else I want, too," Komaeda said. Hinata could see him blush. "Ah, but if you don't mind, of course." Hinata nodded and waited for his request.  
Komaeda placed the bouquet on his end table, next to a small glass lamp.

He looked towards Hinata and blushed. "This anniversary, I want my present to be..." He paused.  
Komaeda leaned over and pulled Hinata onto the bed, flat over his lap. "I want Hinata-kun this year."  
Hinata felt his face become hot. He looked up at Komaeda and smiled.

"Sure," Hinata responded.


End file.
